


Occupational Hazards

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mid-Fight Banter, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), that should be a tag wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 28 "Why is everyone trying to kill us"Maybe Tim should have read the fine print.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Occupational Hazards

Shots echoed throughout the alley as Red Robin and Ladybug dodged the bullets. 

It seemed the thugs they were about to apprehend called for backup, because a truck pulled up full of more guys. 

"Crap," Red Robin said, after dodging a bullet that was too close for comfort, "Why is everyone trying to kill us?" 

Ladybug chuckled, "I don't know, it's not like we dress up to hide our identities and beat up criminals every night." 

He laughed at his partner's comment and pulled a device out of his belt, throwing it at the thugs, "Gas!" 

They both pulled on their gas mask and waited for the knockout gas to dissipate, "Come on, we better get these guys to the GCPD." 


End file.
